Bittersweet Exception
by SweetBitterButter
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt a future photographer, playboy who never believes about love, not until he bumps into a stubborn maple lover who keeps on giving him problems. A comedy/drama/romantic story.
1. Chapter 1: Black Curtain

**Title:** Bittersweet Exception

**Genre:** Drama/Humor/Romance

**Rating:** M

**Pairings and Characters:** Prussia/France, Prussia/Canada, Antonio/Lovino, Alfred/Arthur,France/Arthur,Seychelles, Ludwig/Feliciano, Russia/Canada.

**Summary:** Gilbert Beilschmidt is a student of Gakuen Hetalia, famous of his badassary and his so-called awesome, completely eccentric, self-centered and a playboy, he never believes about the crazy thing called 'love', not until Matthieu Williams came in to his life. Gilbert's problem? He fell unconditionally. A school romance between the infamous and nobody, the one causing problem is now facing a problem caused indirectly by the meek Canadian. A comedy romance

**A/N:** My first romance fanfic and a long one. I hope you guys like this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Exception<strong>

_Black Curtain  
><em>

Every struggle is recognizable with the sight. There is a pack of dynamite waiting forebodingly. A match is struck and touched to the end of the long fuse. Slowly the flame eats its way along the wire. Paralyzed with fear, he follows its progress toward the explosives.

Attempts have been made to stop the blast but to no avail. In a few moments, so to speak, the earth will be rocked by the powerful explosion, and the world will be staggered by the figures of the dead and dying.

With that thought, everyone left the perimeters with haste, except him…

"WEST!" Prussia screamed after the detonation, the massive former personification who had already killed six men this cold night-three with a pistol hidden under his coat and three with his hands alone, he was staggering away from the thick collision of the two buildings as it falls. No one had heard them. The bodies were left in shadows.

The sky was lit at uneven intervals by waste-gas fires, and the air was foul with the stink of petroleum distillates: aviation kerosene, gasoline, diesel fuel, benzene, nitrogen tetroxide for intercontinental missiles, lubricating oils of various grades, and complex petrochemicals identified only by their alphanumeric prefixes.

He approached the brick-walled, windowless building then lean his back against the cold concrete right next to the broken door. Pistol in his hand he gripped it firmly before he take a quick look if the site is clear. "Scheiße…" the albino curses with his thick German after discovering that the building is heavily guarded, he needs to save him, West, his younger brother. And alone.

The crashing sound of a hand grenade announced another move by the Prussian, returned fire, and the screams of dying men nearly equaled the earsplitting fire-alarm. He hurried over to the corner. The floor there was slick with blood. He opened the door to the electrical fuse box, flipped the main circuit breaker, and then fired his pistol into the box. Whoever tried to set things aright would also have to work in the dark.

The albino leaped around the lower landing and his first burst tore the rifle from the enemy's bloodless hands. Two hand grenades arched through the air as the personification disappeared back around the corner.

There was no place-and no reason-to run.

* * *

><p>Gilbert cringes when a beam of light peek through his close curtains, he groaned as if it stings, not that his a vampire or anything. Turning to his side before he stirs, fluttering his eyes to open halfway. Today will be his first day, another year for the Awesome to display his… well, awesome and sexiness at school.<p>

_That dream again… _

"Gilbo! We're going to be late!"

"Ja… I'm up… I'm up." He yawned. Sitting up then dangle a leg to the end of his bed, brushing his messy snow-silver hair with his pale hand. "Do you always have to yell Anton-." He yawned again.

"Si, Si! Especially that my roommate is a complete sleepy head, you sleep like a log. Now hurry up!"

* * *

><p><em>I don't like… riding the bus in the morning… <em>

Matthieu said silently in his head, he always detest taking the train because of the crowd, no one notice him actually but the thought of being knocked around then receive no apology starts to get in his nerves. _I should have told Alfred to wait… _He sighed, hugging the book he bought at the station awhile ago close to his chest. _Its no use… that stupid brother… he always leaves me behind…_

"I want to go to a group date!"

"What's so fun about that?"

"Come on, Romano will be there! He'll be bringing some friends! It will be a _partido inmenso!"_

_So… Loud…_

"Antonio the last time you drag me in to this 'so-called group date' I almost died after knowing that you invited old ladies!"

The bronze skinned man laugh like there's no tomorrow.

_Headache..._

"Gilbert, what have you been looking all this time? Is it a beautiful _Senorita_? Ah! Must be a tomato princess!"

Gilbert grins while holding up his camera, staring at the LCD screen; he has been watching a certain person for a while now, taking pictures not-so-secretly. "Geez, you're pathetic, Tonio!"

He laughs.

_Snap! _Matthieu shoot a glare towards those loud-mouths which made the guy to cry out and almost drop his valuable camera. "AHHH! That scared me! He suddenly turned around!" Matthieu looks away.

"What? Let me see, don't be selfish!"

"Right…"

"You mean... That guy with glasses?" Matthieu stiffened after he heard 'glasses' afterward, very cautiously, glances around to see if there are other people wearing goggles aside him. Returning his stare to the train door, he gulped. He has no eyeglasses buddy in this ride.

"Boo-ring~ and I got excited for nothing, its just some short sighted guy." Antonio muttered but then bawls out. "Hey! Four-eyed guy! Hello~! _Oh Dios!_ Over here! Hmm... No good he's not responding."

_What the hell... what does he want? He's… being so loud..._

"Aha! They called him four-eyed guy." A girl exclaimed, the one standing behind him.

"They must be talking about that guy," Says the other one, whispering but loud enough for Matthieu to hear.

"Isn't he from 'A' class? What's his name again? Whatever, how embarrassing." Then the rest of the students in the train laugh.

In that moment, Matthieu wishes that he could go invincible again; thanks to that loud mouth everyone is noticing him, worst, making fun of.

Staring down to his feet, he let out a sigh. _Well, excuse me for wearing glasses! _He screamed in his head.

_This is the reason why I hate riding train or bus in the mornings… It gets crammed, and once they get off the train, the strong smell of their cologne is nauseating… And lately…_

Matthieu glances to those idiots again. _These bunches of idiots has been riding the train too- _The albino caught his glance, giving the blond a smirk and even wave a hand.

_Ack! Alright, I'll pretend I didn't see that... its not like our eyes will meet again… and I'll make sure it doesn't. _He then flips the book open.

"Do you like that book?" Someone whispered close to his ear which caused the Canadian to turn and he regretted it.

Pale skin, blood-red eyes- Matthieu's violet ones widen.

_Wha?_

"I have that same book; Takashi Amano's pictures are great, aren't they?"

_W-Why is he talking to me?_

The albino winked then those pale lips crook up to smirk.

_And why am I turning red?_

With a loud screech cause by the gradual stop of the train, Matthieu stagger down, he tried to seize on his poise but his knee gave in, reason for the blond to lose his balance.

Just like in the soap opera which Matthieu watch every evening, well, whenever Alfred isn't around, which is quite a lot (you know, partying and hanging out with friends, but anyway) Yeah, exactly in the romance scene, the snow-silver haired ruffian catches before he fall completely to hit the metallic floor, doing an obvious position when a pair do a last pose after dancing a long, tiring waltz.

"Should I say… watch out?" the man chuckled; it was already too late to warn him.

Matthieu's hands balled to a fist, clenching the book tight while drawing it closer to his chest, he's been holding his breath for a good reason- the guy's face is close to his.

This will be the first time that someone holds him like this, moreover, having someone lean so close, almost to a kiss, well, he never had his first kiss but still this is too fucking close like one! Matthieu gulped, heavily, needlessly, desperately!

"Wow! You're light."

_'_Next stop is Gakuen Hetalia High'

The door opened, Matthieu pushes the man away then scurry out. "Hey your book!" but the blond quickly vanishes in to the crowd.

"What's wrong amigo?"

"The tomato princess runs away."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright~ Done with Chapter 1. Feel free to whine about this shit or correct my awesome grammar. Review will be much appreciated cuties.


	2. Chapter 2: Maple's Book

**A/N: Awesome shout out for my awesome Beta Reader, Arthur England Kirkland. **Thank you for those who reviewed and biggest thank you to those who corrected me in my previous Chapter, sorry for the grammars! Quite aware that my English sucks balls BUT I'll give my best! Fight-on, Awesome me. Anyway sorry for the delay… Busy life is busy.

Enjoy Chapter 2.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet Exception<strong>

Maple's Book

The other mechanic screamed, throwing cups, chairs, manuals. There was nowhere left to run, no way around the pale, towering killer. Some held up their hands in useless entreaty. Some even prayed aloud-but not to God, which might have saved them. The noise diminished as Prussia strode up to the bloody corner. He smiled as he shot the very last; knowing that this sweating heathen pig would serve him in nightmare. He reloaded his pistol, and then went back through the control room.

He prodded each body with a knife, and again shot the four that showed some small sign of life. His face bore a grim, content expression. At least twenty-five worthless-enemy pigs dead. Picking up the AK-47 rifle and ammo belt from the corpse, Prussia hefted the weapon briefly, checking to see that a round was chambered and the safety off. Then he slung the ammunition belt over his shoulder and snapped the bayonet in place before he proceeds.

Prussia followed the familiar trail with his eyes as he trudged wearily along, his light pack slung loosely over one shoulder. His broad, wind burned face bore a set, placid look, and only the wide red eyes revealed the restless energy that burned beneath the calm exterior. He was a young man, though his stocky build and the grizzled snow-silver hair and tidy eyebrows made him look much older. He wore the loose-fitting work clothes of the militia people and in the pack he carded were several metal implements that rolled and clanked loosely against one another.

The albino listened intently for some sound of life, but his keen ears could detect nothing. He shook his head uneasily. Surely those sorry sons of a bitch heard the ear blowing gun fire and explosions, unless they have already surrounded the building and waiting for his exposure, the thought only made the young man grin forebodingly, clearly enjoying the attention. No more time to dawdle; it was time to spill more blood before rejoining with his younger brother.

* * *

><p>Breezy, serene, the cold sturdy concrete underneath his back never felt so comfortable. Elbows bent, fingers laced and tucked underneath his head for pillow, Gilbert had snuck away from his friend Antonio's prying eyes and was now having yet another sleep and dreaming the same dream. Thoughts came unbidden, the mind weaving its perspectives, assembling meaning from emotion and memory. Memory of his past life or probably a memory from his alternate world, completely skeptic he wouldn't dally about that matter.<p>

"Gilbo!" A familiar chirpy voice calls out, breaking the brazen abino's awesome sleep almost to a yell. Gilbert flutters his eyelids to open, a grumble sounding out from his throat.

"Tonio…" retorted the sleepy albino when he awkwardly turns to his side. It seems that his _freund _is already accustomed to where he spends his awesome time alone and that thinking made him a bit exposed. He likes attention but he like his nap more. Maybe he was turning into Greece?

"You completely went poof, _mi amigo_. I thought you got kidnapped."

"I'm a sexy ninja." Antonio snorted.

"Sleeping again here in the rooftop? Very obscure, Gilbo."

"I'm exhausted! Puh-lease stop acting like a Mother or I'll be expecting that next time you're breast feeding me."

"Then if—."

"No. Don't think—."

"I'll breastfeed—."

"Fuck no!" Antonio laughed, Gilbert grumbled as he sat up, grabbing the book sitting next to him and hurl at to his Spaniard friend. He froze. Realizing it wasn't his then felt relieved as soon as Antonio catches it effortlessly. "Gott, man bewbs and milk." Went bleak.

"Si and my milk are sweet, just like tomato." He shrugged, expecting the volume. "Hey, Gilbo since when did you start buying books like this?" holding up the book with clear print covering of a vast landscape, towering mountains in the background and green, beautifully detailed plants surrounding it. Perfectly captured using the best camera there is.

"Not mine."

Flips the pages, "Then—."

"I didn't steal it; it's from some blond dude, wearing glasses earlier."

"Oh! You mean the four-eyes?"

"Yeah, the four-eyes…"

"Are we talking about the same four-eyes because someone—."

"The tomato princess!" He snaps. "Who else? Gott Antonio! He dropped it, okay?"

Gilbert's friend grinned, evidently enjoying annoying him. For years of being friends, the two seemed to be inseparable, just like close brothers, or even lovers. If the latter was the case, they still didn't know who would top. "Then why don't we give it back?"

"Sure, but… We don't know who he is and where to fi— ." Gilbert grinned. "….Tonio, did I say 'I love you' to you recently?"

Antonio chirped while waving a white, card size ID. "I don't think so but you can say it now."

"I love you." He gets up on feet then walks over to Antonio. "So what's his name?"

"It says… Matthieu Williams…. and"

"And what?"

A wide smile creeps up on Antonio's lips, which cause the albino to shoot up an eyebrow. "_Tendrá a un huésped. Mi Amigo_"

"Wow! Really? Holy shit—No way!" Exclaimed Gilbert. "Now, English please."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! I can't believe it! I can't believe IT!" Chanted Matthieu in his classroom as he rummages through his black school bag yet again. It yielded a folded sheet of stout brown paper, an ordinary pair of stationery-shears, a small jar of maple syrup, black ballpoint pen, notebook, wallet— "Oh God, It's not in my bag!"<p>

"Sup' bro! Hey, why raid your bag like that? Have you finally gone crazy?"

"Alfred not now, I'm not in the mood." He scowled; finally grabbing his bag and yank it upside down. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead."

"You're not, you're not, you're not— Jeez! What's wrong with you?"

"I lost my I.D. Okay?" Matthieu crashed down on his seat to then bury his face in his hands, defeated. "I'm doomed, Al... doomed, now I can't get in my dorm room."

"You lost your—. The hell, Matthieu! It's our first day in our _new _school. We did _not_ move here to be less cool."

_It's your fault for leaving me behind, fat-ass... Taking the car all by yourself._

"You're such a klutz."

"Stop saying that!" Matthieu snapped. Grabbing his stuff, he shoved it all back inside his bag. "Seriously Al, quit being so… so!— Ugh! Whatever."

"Okay, first things first, do you still remember your dorm room number?"

"_Oui..."_

"Good, now help me carry these entire luggage? The Hero went all the trouble in dragging your stuff all the way here so be grateful, Sidekick."

"_Not_ your side kick!" Matthieu's protest was replace with a giggle after realizing that his twin was carrying loads of bags and even have a couple of slings over his shoulder. A weary look on his face.

Alfred and Matthieu are twins but evidently different in some aspects. Alfred, the eldest gain the same blond colored hair. However, Matthieu owns wavy locks while the other have messy straight ones. Alfred posses baby blue eyes which most people adores but Matthieu on the other hand, obtain a mysterious hue of blue and violet.

The twins live in New York but they move in Berlin a year after their Parents got separated. Their father, a professional businessman, decided to send them away while things are a bit unstable. Instead of protesting, Alfred agreed without hesitation. Matthieu knows the real reason why the American concur.

_The hoser just want to have all the partying without being scold at._

"Are you sure this is the right one?" Alfred asked while standing in front a wooden door. After asking a few people where to find the god damned dorm rooms, they finally locate Matthieu's.

"_Oui.. _Room 214." the meek twin sighed, feeling his shoulders about to get ripped for carrying those heavy bags. "Just knock! I'm sure someone's in there…" wanting to rest so bad and get this 'moving' business done.

"Fine, whatever."

A soft knock on the door distracted the person inside, Matthieu and Alfred heard some rustling, a groan then followed by snickering. The twin exchange looks then back at the close door, despite their difference they somehow thought of the same thing. _Matthieu will be dealing some weirdo._

"Who dares disturb the Awesome's sleep!"

"And his _amigo's seista!_"

"Isn't that the same?"

"Don't ruin it Gilbo." whispered.

"Am not ruining it, you should have just stayed inside the cabinet." attempt to whisper back but still loud enough for the twins to hear. "S-So" he cleared his throat then resume with a boss like voice for show. "Who is it?"

Matthieu tries so hard not to laugh, thinking that it's so amusing especially after seeing Alfred's puzzled look. "Name is Alfred!"

"Alfred?" the one with husky voice spoke. "Tonio I thought his name is Matthieu you dimwit!"

"It is Matthieu! Just look! Look!"

"Did they change rooms? Fuck!"

"_Si…_ possible but they should have announc-"

"Matthieu is my twin brother, Dudes! and standing right next to me. Now open the god damned door! My arm is about to get ripped for heavens sake!" The door opened.

The twin didn't expected this and quietly they regretted choosing this school.

A snow-silver haired man merge out from the room, skin pale like pure ivory. He's wearing a tight black shirt, baggy shorts and those blood-red eyes peer down to them proudly. Matthieu gaped at and drop the bag his holding.

"Sup' kiddo? We meet again. Seems like we'll be room mates from now on." An insolent smile form on his lips. "Let's have an awesome sexy time together… Shortie."

_Holy pure Maple. _Screamed Matthieu in his head.


End file.
